Mysteries
by AikoTsuki
Summary: It looks like things are going well for everyone. The students are on their way to the Academy Games, and on the path to getting back Katrina. But mysteries keep popping up. Like the strange chest Casper found in the attic, and the "Secret Weapon" Fatch overheard Alison talking about. Not only that, but something's wrong with Violet.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to my first Casper's Scare School fic, "Relations."**

**Thought I would've made it sooner, but finals scrambled my brain. Then a cold turned it to mush. Then I found a few new shows to watch... then I started martial arts.**

**But I'm back! All I own are Violet, Edgar, Belladonna, Alison, Kaige, Katrina and Ciel. Everything else belongs to either SilversLittleAngel or the creators of Casper's Scare School.**

* * *

_**Written to "A Little Faster" By Be There For Tomorrow**_

You keep calling it a crash and burn  
Just wait your turn  
You might have time to speak  
There barely was a lesson learned  
'Cause in return no favors back to me

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
But it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
It was never good enough for me

You said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after  
Go on and take you way too far  
'Cause here we are, waiting once again  
You said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster

Are mine the only eyes that see, so steadily  
This cut and dry routine  
Even when you're by my side  
I still need time to feel the company

Just a little faster

* * *

Alison had told the class everything- everything important- about what had happened that weekend. "And now, the new prize just happens to be the Spirit Gate, which is why I called in a little bit of help for training you kids for the Academy Games."

"Yeah, cuz you have no experience with fighting. Geez."

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. It was masculine, and a bit snarky. Suddenly, the shadows beside Alison's desk swirled, forming a young warlock. He had messy black hair and hypnotic violet eyes.

"Everyone, this is Ciel Darkside," Alison introduced. "He's participated in the Battle Royale, Hedge Maze, and Nuuball competitions for the Academy Games. And he's a friend of mine. In any case, he'll be working with you on the more physical aspects of the Games. Speaking of which, the teams."

She flipped over the chalkboard, revealing the team assignments written on the other side.

_Battle Royale: Fatch, Zeke, Jake, Lexi, Mantha_

_Hedge Maze: Richard, Jimmy, Mantha, Wolfie, Violet_

_Nuuball: Thatch, Casper, Harpy, Flyboy_

_School Spirit: Mickey, Monaco_

_Ward Generation: Edgar_

_Creature Summoning: Casper_

The class started talking, commenting on who got what and who wasn't in the competition. "Everyone, quiet!" Violet shouted. No one knew she could be so loud.

"Official training for your part in the Games begins today," Alison announced. "Ciel will rotate between the first three teams on the list every day."

Ciel looked at the class. "I want the Battle Royale team by the rock wall in five minutes!"

The warlock was perched on top of the rock wall when the five students arrived. "The Battle Royale is an _intense _challenge," he said. "You'll need to be strong, fast, and powerful, but also smart. Which is why we'll be starting with a little game." A sand timer appeared in one of his hands, and a red ribbon appeared in the other. "You have one hour to get the ribbon away from me. Starting... now."

* * *

The sand timer finally ran out. The students collapsed, having been unable to _touch _Ciel, let alone the ribbon. "Too bad,"Ciel said, shaking his head. He hadn't even broken into a sweat. "A suggestion? _Use your brains, and work as a _team. We'll try again on Thursday." He started to walk back into the school.

Mantha sat up. "How did he _do _that?" she moaned.

Lexi shook her head. "I don't have any idea. I'm gonna get a shower. How about you, Mantha?"

"Sure. What about you boys? Not Zeke, of course. "

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Jake agreed.

"I'll join you later," Fatch said. "I forgot my stuff in the classroom."

His head was under his desk when he heard voices come into the classroom, which was supposed to be locked. He dove under the desk, turning into a bat to make him harder to find.

It was Alison... and someone else. He couldn't recognize the voice for some reason. But she was familiar with the person.

"Why does it have to be _now?" _Alison asked. "First Fino, and now Katrina. We might have to use our secret weapon."

"There's no way she's ready. Did Katrina tell her?"_ Tell who? _Fatch wondered.

"No. Do her brothers know her secret?"

"No. They don't even know she exists."

"Good. The less she knows, the less Kaige can use against us. We might _have _to tell her, though."

"I thought the plan was to wait for her to turn fifteen."

"That's the plan. But we didn't expect Kaige to break free before that. Things are moving faster than we expected." They walked out of the classroom, leaving Fatch to wonder what all that was about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghostvirtuvirus: I'm happy you think so highly of me. Cute and fluffy? He'd want to summon something like that.**

**Written to "Frozen" by Within Temptation.**

* * *

I can't feel my senses

I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen...

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen...

* * *

She closed her eyes, letting the tears slide down her cheeks as she remembered... everything. "It's all my fault," she whispered. "Am I cursed, or just unlucky?"

Everyone she truly cared about had died. The family that had taken her in when she was little, murdered. Fino, killed. And now Katrina was dead, and it was all her fault. Each time she'd been helpless. She had to end this, before she got close to anyone else, hurt another person.

She sat up, quietly getting out of bed. She couldn't have anyone waking up and stopping her.

She made her way silently, almost like a shadow. She walked past Jack and Viviana, knowing how to blend in with her surroundings so expertly, it was almost like she wasn't even there.

_The demon smiled, knowing what was about to happen. Not only would she be able to feed off the immense pain surrounding the child, she'd also get rid of the thorn in her side._

The tears were starting to make it difficult to see. She wiped them away, noting that her hair had turned purple. That was how she got her name, Violet. Whenever she was upset- and there wasn't a spell hiding it- her hair turned a deep orchid color.

The stairs were right ahead. She was almost to the roof.

Outside it was cold. After all, it was nighttime in early November. The wind had started to pick up, blowing her nightgown behind her, plastering her hair to her face. It was as if the wind was trying to push her back, make her go inside and forget this crazy idea.

_"Ignore the wind," Kaige whispered. "Go on, jump."_

* * *

Thatch sat up, gasping. Casper woke up, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Violet, I just had a dream about her. She was about to jump off the roof, and Kaige was talking her into it." He started to get out of his coffin. "I'm going up to the roof, just to check."

"It's probably just a dream," Casper said. "But I'll go with you."

They snuck up to the roof, avoiding the gargoyles on patrol. If this wasn't a dream, then they couldn't afford to be caught.

There _was _someone on the roof. A girl was standing on the roof, walking against the wind that was pushing her back, making her way to the edge. It was Violet.

"Don't do this!" Casper shouted. "Let's talk this over!"

"This isn't the answer!" Thatch shouted. "Please, come here!"

She turned around. Her eyes looked so hollow, so empty. "You don't know why I'm doing this," she said, almost growling. She was speaking some strange, unknown language, and yet they understood her perfectly. "This is the only answer."

She took one last step back, giving a slight gasp as she fell over the edge.


End file.
